Dismemberment Brigade/Strategies
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. Find abbreviations in the glossary. Tips *Since Orcs are weak to Water, it is recommended that you fight on Watersday. Hi-Ethers and Hi-Potions can make the fight easier in emergencies, whether or not you choose to bring any is up to you. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! Sleep + Tank :This involves a basic Sleep + Tank strategy. Suggested Party setup: PLD(Tank), BLU(Stunner), DRG(DD), DRG(DD), BLM(Sleeper), RDM(Healer) Strategy: *Kill order suggestion: BLM > PLD > DRK > WAR > MNK > RNG *The fight is very similar to San d'Oria Mission 7-2 BCNM (The Secret Weapon). You should have a Black Mage with Sleepga II, a Red Mage/White Mage, a Paladin tank, and a stunner (Recommend: Blue Mage, but a Dark Knight/Samurai will also work. The other 2 members should be DD. (Recommend: Dragoon/Samurai or Ranger/Ninja). Paladin should heal the Black Mage in between sleeping to build hate towards the orcs. *All orcs can be slept. A Black Mage with Sleepga II is recommended however as the orcs will begin to resist Lullaby. Sleepga is not available with Black Mage as your sub-job. You may choose to use two Black Mages for the added safty of setting up a Sleepga and Stun order. *Black Mage opens the fight with Elemental Seal + Sleepga II on the Orcs. Everyone should then use a Poison Potion. (This will prevent the party from being slept by the Orc(BLM)'s Sleepga. Pull the Black Mage Orc. Melees should try to kill it as fast as possible using WS's as soon as they become available. (Do not attempt to Skillchain on the Black Mage.) Unless your Red Mage is very well geared the Orc(BLM) will most likely resist any attempt to Silence. Have your Stuners be prepared to Stun the big spells. The Orc(BLM) should die before the others wake up. After killing the Black Mage Orc, Poison Potions are no longer needed. *Pull the Paladin Orc next. He can be Silenced by a well-geared Red Mage. Make sure you pull the Paladin Orc away from the other to prevent him from healing the other sleeping Orcs. At approx. 50% he will use Invincible, at this point Melees should turn around or disengage, try to nuke him if possible. Once he is killed, the hardest part of fight is over. *Pull the Dark Knight Orc next. Due to his very low defense, he will die quickly. When he uses Blood Weapon, melees should scatter away from the orc, Stun should be cast and the Paladin must disengauge the target and run away from the orc for the next 30 seconds. The DD's and mages must be careful not to pull hate during this time or it can easily result in death. The Orc(DRK) tends to use Blood Weapon at around 50% HP. Shadowbind can be useful in forcing this orc to cool down. *Pull the Warrior Orc next. He does not last long. Use Stun and/or Flash when he uses Mighty Strikes. PLD can kite him for 30 seconds if need be, but Shadowbind will not be ready at this point. *The Monk Orc should be attacked from behind. The Paladin should switch to Earth Staff for this one and not engage in it. At approx. 50% HP the Orc will use Hundred Fists; Use Stun then have the Paladin kite the Orc while nobody else gets in front of it. *The Ranger Orc simply stands and shoots at the tank until its health is low. The Paladin can stay outside its' melee range and tank from a distance using Cures (Mainly on the Black Mage which most likely have considerable hate). Once it gets low on health it will use Eagle Eye Shot and starts meleeing like a regular Orc. Strategy Pros:: *By using a Paladin tank you can mitigate hate and ensure a safer enviroment for other party members. Strategy Cons:: *If Paladin dies, it is likely the party will wipe unless the current Orc is slept quickly and tank is raised. This in turn will prolong fight and time may be an issue. Sleep + Nuke : Using high damage spells, coordinate nuking with a well-timed Sleepga to prevent Orcs from ever dealing damage. Recommended party setup: 6x Black Mage/White Mage. Strategy: *Using six Black Mages (subbing White Mage for Stoneskin and Aquaveil) can effectively complete this BCNM. Suggested that all Black Mages have good level 60 gear. Five Black Mages will use their strongest Water spell (Waterga II or Flood. The 6th Black Mage needs to Sleepga II right after the Water spells hit. This requires a lot of coordination. The Black Mages will rotate on the Sleepga II until all Orcs are dead. *All Black Mages need to use Poison Potions when fighting the Black Mage Orc to prevent getting slept. *If first wave of spells do not finish an Orc off, a second wave of lower Tier Water spells should be casted shortly after. *While the Black Mage Orc needs to be killed first and the Monk Orc last, the other Orcs maybe killed in any order. Strategy Pros: *If done correctly can ensure victory with little risk of death. Also, Black Mages are fairly easy to find. Strategy Cons: *Requires the use of a lot of Refresh drinks and Hi-Ethers which can be costly. Alternatively, they may rest between nukes, depending on the time remaining in the fight. Making This Strategy Better: *The use of a Red Mage in place of a 6th Black Mage can make things easier if healing or kiting with Gravity is needed. Also, having Refresh will reduce down time and decrease cost of buying items. ---- TEMPLATE for future entries = : Strategy: * * Strategy Pros: * * Strategy Cons: * * Making this Strategy Better: * * Alternative Strategy: * Other Strategies: *